Outland
'Outland '''is a name of what is left of Draenor. This planet was introduced in The Burning Crusade expansion. You can level from 58 to 70 here. Current ruler of it is Illidan Stormrage. History Several thousand years ago, the draenei, a faction of the eredar who opposed the Burning Legion and split from their brethren, found a tranquil planet in the void. Having at last outrun the bloodthirsty forces of the Burning Legion, the draenei settled the planet and named it "Exile's Refuge" in Eredun: "''Draenor". The Orcs did not have a name for the place, other than "world",'' but eventually adopted the Eredun term. Draenor was a peaceful world dominated by vast plains and luscious swamps. Originally, there were many intelligent races, the most powerful of which were the orcs. The orcs lived in a quiet, shamanistic society, until power-hungry leaders, led and manipulated by Gul'dan, made a blood pact with Mannoroth, a general of theBurning Legion, turning the orcs into bloodthirsty barbarian conquerors. The warlock magics wielded by the orcs turned Draenor into a dusty wasteland. The orcs, under orders from Kil'jaeden, decimated the draenei, enslaved the ogres, and gained dark dominion over Draenor. Before the Horde could destroy themselves in their bloodlust, Medivh and Gul'dan opened the Dark Portal, allowing the Horde (Old Horde) access to the world of Azeroth to start a new war and pave the way for the Burning Legion's second invasion of Kalimdor. What few draenei survived attempted to load their dimensional ships and launched themselves again into the void in search of a new haven. Eventually the Horde was beaten back, and Draenor became the focus of an attack, via the Dark Portal, of an Alliance expedition aiming to end the orcish threat to Azeroth once and for all. In the midst of the ensuing battle the Elder Shaman Ner'zhul attempted to allow the remaining orcs on Draenor to escape to other worlds by opening other dimensional portals; however the presence of so many portals tore the planet apart, leaving only torn fragments of the former world floating in the Nether, and the barely-hospitable remnants were renamed Outland. In the explosion most of the life on Draenor was wiped out although a number of orcs, ogres and some of the few remaining draenei survived. After the explosion, a Pit Lord named Magtheridon rallied the surviving orcs and took control of Outland. Using the remaining Dimensional Gates, he drew demons from the Twisting Nether to aid him. The night elf demon Illidan Stormrage and many of the Naga and blood elves fled to Outland and succeeded in defeating Magtheridon and conquering the wasteland. After their defeat in Northrend at the hands of Prince Arthas, they returned and established permanent settlements there. Most draenei that remained in Outland have become horribly mutated, and bear only a passing resemblance to their former selves. Since then, both the forces of the Light and the Shadow have realized Outland's usefulness. It can serve as a launching pad for the invasions of the Burning Legion, or as the staging ground to the forces who fight against the Legion. In response, both the naaru and the Legion have sent their agents to secure the world for their own purposes. Now, the Alliance and the Horde must battle the forces of the maddened Illidan and the murderous followers of the Legion to safeguard Azeroth from Kil'jaeden's Burning Crusade. Druids have magically replanted some locations on the central landmass of Outland that were formerly desolate, describing the areas as "Green Havens", such as Sylvanaar in Blade's Edge Mountains and Cenarion Thicket in Terokkar Forest. The main base of the Cenarion Circle's expedition is from Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh. Native Draenor Creatures *Arakkoa *Burrowers *Colossi *Draenei (Broken and Lost Ones are considered native, though the original type is not.) *Draenor Giants *Elekk *Ethereals ''(not technically native, but present according to publicity materials.) *Fel Boars *Fel Reavers (not technically native, but present according to publicity materials.) *Fungal Giants *Gronn *Nether Dragons *Nether Drakes *Naaru (not technically native, but present according to publicity materials.) *Fel Orcs *Ogres *Ogre Lords *Orcs *Ravagers *Rock Flayers *Shivarra (not technically native, but present according to publicity materials.) *Sporelings *Spore Walkers *Spore Bats *Warp Stalkers *Wrathguards (not technically native, but present according to publicity materials.) Geography Before Draenor was torn apart by the portal rifts, it was a vast planet of continents and seas, much like Azeroth. It has a large moon called the Pale Lady by the orcs, and which can still be seen in the sky in Hellfire Peninsula, Netherstorm, and Blade's Edge. The moon is now a duller brown color compared to its luminous white hue when Outland was Draenor. Outland consists of one large, central land mass with smaller chunks and debris floating all around it. Black chains connect some of these islands; adventures can walk across these chains (they must be careful to avoid an unpleasant tumble into the Twisting Nether), fly, or in some cases jump to other islands. Outland is mostly bare and lifeless, like Draenor before its demise. The orcs built huge, black fortresses across their world, and some of them still stand. Burning Legion encampments and wretched draenei communities are scattered across the isles. From older maps, several regions could be seen that have since been destroyed or renamed, including the following: *Zeth'kur (WC2) *Deathwing's Lair (WC2) *Skeletal Coast (WC2) *Fortress Shadowmoon (WC2) *Devouring Sea (WC2) *Mountains of Flame (WC3) *Deadlands (WC3) *Haven of the Damned (WC3) *Outland Arena (TFT) *Telmor (RotH) *Fields of Farahlon